Blood Ties
by velocity37
Summary: When a corpse of a rape victim turns up with the same lacerations and bruising of Olivia's mother's case, they work around the clock to solve the case and prove to Olivia that it isn't her worst nightmare come true.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story under _Law and Order: SVU_. Open to constructive criticism. No flames, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.  
  
99  
Blood Ties  
  
_ By: Velocity37  
_  
Stabler walked up behind the police officer and tapped him on the shoulder. "You rang?"  
  
He turned around and nodded his head. "Yeah, we got a vic over there. Looks like rape and murder and I immediately thought of you."  
  
Stabler smirked. "Thanks! Good thing I'm already married. That's not exactly a line that would get me a lot of dates. Where is she?"  
  
He pointed his finger to the alley. "She's under the sheet. You can't miss her."  
  
Stabler nodded and walked over to the lifeless body. He pulled the sheet off and a chill ran down his spine. He had to turn his head away for a few seconds before he could look at the body again. "Hey, don't call anyone else. I can handle this case myself."  
  
"Too late; I already called a Detective Benson. Sorry," The officer said.  
  
"Damn!" Stabler mumbled to himself.  
  
99  
  
Stabler was analyzing the wounds on the body when Benson's car pulled up. As she was getting out she yelled, "Hey, you starting the party without me?"  
  
Stabler ran over to her. "Hey, I told them not to call you but it was too late. I can handle this one."  
  
Benson continued to walk near the crime scene. "Why? We always handle cases together."  
  
Stabler blocked her way and view. "You don't want to see this one."  
  
Benson was getting alarmed. "Why?" she questioned slowly.  
  
Stabler looked down at the ground. "You don't want to know. Believe me."  
  
As usual, curiosity triumphed over fear. She moved around him towards the covered body. She looked back at him and he wasn't moving behind her. He was frozen in his spot and couldn't stop her. She leaned down and pulled the cover off. Her face turned white. She realized what she saw. She saw the picture of her mother years ago when she told her she was raped.  
  
It all came flooding back to her mind like waves of the ocean flowing over her brain. Like now, she had to see what her mother went through. She was obsessed with finding out all she could, although her mother protested. She had told her to let it go, but she couldn't. She wanted to bring him to justice, but she never could complete that to give her mother piece of mind. The nightmare has plagued her for years and here it is again.  
  
She jumped back and put her hands over her mouth. "It's him!" She whispered barely able to speak. She started shaking. "It's him. He's returned."  
  
Stabler grabbed her to keep her from falling. "It can't be Olivia. He's in an institution, remember?"  
  
She was getting louder. "No walls can hold that monster! It's him! I can feel it. No one else would know how to do something this evil to another human being."  
  
Stabler twirled her around to look at him. "Listen to me! This can't be your father. He's locked away in an institution. He can't hurt anyone now."  
  
Benson's eyes were wild with fright. "He did this to my mother. Who else would know these exact wounds? Marks? Who??"  
  
He was desperately searching for an explanation that would calm her suspicions. He couldn't find one. The death was an exact portrait of how Olivia's mother was found years ago in an alley after she was raped, beaten and left to die.  
  
"You're forgetting one thing, Olivia. He didn't kill your mother. He...whoever did this made sure she was dead before they left.  
  
Olivia shook her head violently. "No, he didn't kill her because he heard someone coming and couldn't finish the job. This is his work. I know it...and so do you."  
  
Stabler didn't know what to say. Part of him really believed it was him. He had to calm her down. Her emotions were running too high to do her job correctly. "Let's start at the station. You don't need to keep looking at this," he told her firmly.  
  
As he guided her to her car, she looked back one more time. "I see it every night in my dreams."  
  
99  
  
Cragen was waiting in the doorway when they got to the station. He didn't look happy. "Go in and sit down Olivia. I need to talk to Elliot."  
  
She gave him a wary look but did as she was told.  
  
When she was out of sight, Cragen asked, "Why was she at the scene?"  
  
Stabler watched her sit down and put her head in her hands. "It was too late. They had already called her. They didn't know."  
  
He put his fingers on his forehead. "Well, she shouldn't be on this case."  
  
"Try and stop her," Stabler said darkly. "She wants to know who did this. She has to put her mind at ease."  
  
Cragen looked over at her with a troubled look on his face. "Why? She knows it's not him. He couldn't have done this."  
  
"Can you tell her for sure after seeing the details and the vic?"  
  
"No," Cragen said defeated, "All we can do is get this solved quickly. She's been through enough. To have to keep reliving it might put her over the edge."  
  
The two men walked over to the others in the room. "Do we have a name for the vic?" Cragen asked hopefully.  
  
Munch tapped his pen on the table. "The ID in her wallet said Samantha Brown."  
  
Cragen waited for more. "And??" he prompted impatiently.  
  
Munch threw his pen down on the table. "And what? That's all we know."  
  
Cragen waved his hands in the air frantically. "Then why are we all just sitting here looking at each other? Let's get out there and see what we can dig up on this girl. I'm sure she had family—friends. I don't need to tell you how important this is. We need to solve this yesterday."  
  
Everyone looked over at Benson and made their way for the door. Tutuola stopped to put his hand on her shoulder. "Well get this guy. You'll see."  
  
Benson slowly stood up breathing heavily. "I hope so...I hope so."  
  
99  
  
Munch and Tutuola knocked on the door of a neatly manicured brick home in the Manhattan District. Munch noted, "You don't see anything this neat in New York very often. This looks like a picture for a postcard."  
  
Tutuola snickered, "You wouldn't see my stomping grounds on a postcard—most likely America's Most Wanted."  
  
A woman with sandy, blonde hair answered the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
Munch pulled out his badge and showed it to her. "I'm Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. We need to ask you some questions about Samantha Brown. Are you Lily Brown?"  
  
A dark look came over her face. "Why? Has something happened to her?"  
  
Tutuola interjected, "May we come in?"  
  
She opened the door wider and they stepped inside. "Come in here, please"—she motioned to the living room—"I'll just be a moment. I need a drink of water."  
  
They sat down and waited for her to return. When she sat down, Munch cleared his throat. "Do you know her?"  
  
She clasped her hands. "Yes, she's my sister."  
  
Tutuola started where Munch left off. "She was raped and murdered in an alley last night and we need..."  
  
She dropped her glass and it went crashing to the floor. "Murdered? It can't be. I just talked to her yesterday morning!"  
  
Munch rose up in his chair. "Did she tell you where she was going for the day? If she was meeting anyone?"  
  
She sighed, "She said she met a man, but didn't say who. We were going to meet for lunch tomorrow. I suppose she might have told me then. All I know is she had to run some errands."  
  
Tutuola studied her intently. "Did she say where?"  
  
"I don't remember. The grocery store—the bank."  
  
"Where does she shop?" Tutuola questioned automatically.  
  
"Just down the road from her home." She was getting nervous. "How did you all find me?"  
  
Tutuola pulled out her address book. "We found this when we searched Samantha's home. Any of these names sound familiar to you?"  
  
She took the book and thumbed through the pages. "I really didn't know any of her friends. We don't get together much—different lives.  
  
Tutuola sat back in his chair. "You had to be somewhat friendly. You get together for lunch."  
  
She shook her head and threw the book on the table. "We don't get together often because we end up arguing. She hangs around a rougher crowd than I do. I always knew this life of hers would catch up with her but she wouldn't listen. Now, she can't listen." She began to sob. "Why wouldn't she listen? Oh, Sammy, why didn't you listen?"  
  
Munch handed her his card. "If you think of anything else, please call me. We will do what we can to find out who did this."  
  
As they were leaving, Lily called out to them, "Wait, she used to hang around with a girl named Elaine...Elaine Dover. She lives on the East side. She might know more about her life." They nodded and closed the door behind them.  
  
99  
  
Stabler walked through the doors of the medical examiner. "OK, doc, what have you come up with so far?"  
  
She laughed, "Nice to see you too, Stabler."  
  
He chuckled, "Sorry, this case has got everyone a little crazy."  
  
She put her utensils down carefully on a clean table and walked over to the cadaver. "I found traces of marijuana in her system but she doesn't appear to be using anything stronger. If she did, it's been a while."  
  
Stabler looked on her arms for any needle marks. "Her arms are clean. So she would have been alert to her surroundings at the time of the attack?"  
  
She moved further along her body. "She should have been as far as I know. I really don't think it would have mattered. As viciously as he attacked her, she would have ended up here either way."  
  
They both were silent for a moment. He didn't want to ask the next question nor did she want to answer it. Stabler was the first to speak. "So...is there anything similar to any past murders?"  
  
She looked him right in the eye. "It would be easier to tell you what isn't similar."  
  
Stabler leaned against the wall. "I'll take what I can get."  
  
Silence.  
  
"That much, huh?"  
  
She covered the corpse and walked towards a stack of papers. "It's identical to the rape and beating of Olivia's mother: The wounds—the size of the wounds—the cuts—the bruises—_everything_. It gave me an eerie feeling as I read over the notes of her mother's rape. I could swear it was him doing this all over again. Are you sure he's still locked up?"  
  
Stabler shifted his weight to his other foot and looked into the distance. "We're not sure of anything right now."  
  
99  
  
Please review and let me know if you enjoyed reading it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review and the constructive criticism. It will help me in future stories.  
  
99  
  
Olivia stepped out of the taxi, paid the driver and rounded the corner of the crime scene. Her steps became slower as she neared it. Her heart was pounding so loud she thought it would burst and scatter throughout her body. She wanted to run away like a little girl. She didn't want to be reminded how she was brought on this earth.  
  
At times, she wished her mother had never decided to tell her who her father was after all. Why did she have to tell her anything about it? Was it really necessary after all those years? Now, he was thrown back into her life once again. The wounds were ripped open.  
  
The alley, the murder and the surroundings were exactly like before on that fateful night. She remembers the pictures she saw of the incident. They are burnt on her brain forever. The only thing missing was her father. To this day, her mother still has nightmares although she has never told Olivia. But she has always known. Her mother always looks tired like she hasn't slept in days. She sees the terror and fear in her eyes when she hears about a rape on TV.  
  
She has made it a point to never discuss her job with her. She could never hear about this case. It would destroy her. She replayed the scene over and over in her head until it blended together in the end. She had to make sure the police found every hint of evidence. Not a trace was left. It was like the woman never existed—just like her father wanted it. No trails of his sins.  
  
She heard a movement in the corner and immediately pulled her gun. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me." She put her gun away.  
  
Stabler put his hands in the air jokingly and strolled over to her. "I thought you might be here," he explained.  
  
She searched through some trash. "I just wanted to make sure they got everything."  
  
He didn't try to stop her. He let her explore every spot she could find as if they did miss something. "Olivia, they'll let us know as soon as they find something."  
  
She continued to look. "What if they don't? What if he goes free yet again? My mother...what about her safety? She can never feel safe as long as he is..."  
  
He grasped her hand gently. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "It's my job to keep her safe, Elliot. I owe her that."  
  
"They will find what we need. Give them time," he said calmly.  
  
"We don't have time!" she exclaimed.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Stabler fished his phone out of his pocket and answered his caller, "Stabler... OK, we're on our way." He shut his phone and smiled. "See? I told you. They need us at the station."  
  
Olivia smiled. It was a ray of hope and she was clinging to it.  
  
99  
  
Cragen started to talk as soon as they entered the room. "Close the door," he said uneasily, "Sit down." He cleared away some papers and sat on the edge of his desk. "The perp cleaned up afterwards but they found a small trace of semen on the ground beside her." He chose his words carefully. He paused a moment and went on. "It's a match to your father, Olivia.  
  
She let out a small whimper and started to tremble.  
  
Cragen continued, "Now before anyone starts to jump to conclusions or panic, our next move is to check the institution where your father is and see how long he's been missing. He can't be far. We will track him down. He hasn't been out of long."  
  
Olivia lifted her head and said softly, "Long enough to kill."  
  
99  
  
Benson and Stabler arrived at Kramer's Village. He parked the car and turned off the engine. "You don't have to go in there."  
  
She tore her eyes away from his window. She's driven by so many times but never went in. "I need to do this. I have to face him."  
  
They unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped out of the car. Stabler glanced over at her. "Ready?"  
  
Benson bit her lip. "Ready. Let's go."  
  
Their short walk to the door seemed like forever. The doors automatically opened for them. The lady at the desk peeked up at them from her computer. "May I help you?" She asked warmly.  
  
It took a few seconds for Olivia to talk. "I need to know if..." She couldn't finish the sentence without breaking down.  
  
Stabler seen his partner was having a hard time so he started to speak. "We have reason to believe a Victor Clark has escaped your building. We need to check his room."  
  
The lady looked puzzled. "Victor Clark? I know for a fact he hasn't escaped. He never leaves his room. He won't eat or talk—just stares out the window at nothing from his chair in the corner of the room.  
  
Stabler flashed his badge. "We need to make sure."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take you to him." She handed Olivia some tissues. "I know it must be hard on you sweetheart to see him like this."  
  
She had no idea how hard it really was.  
  
They arrived at the door and she unlocked it. They opened it and peered inside. There he was as she stated—the monster that brought her into this world with so much hatred and violence. The man that made her mother live in shame all these years. She felt her hatred swell up inside of her and rise from her feet to her head. How she hated this man.  
  
She should feel relieved that he was still there but she wasn't. She didn't want him there at all. She wanted him to burn in hell for all the pain he has caused.  
  
She walked over to him and stood in front of him blocking his view. She wanted him to see her disgust. She wanted him to _cringe_ at the sight of her. She had to make him see that he _failed_ in snuffing out her life along with her mother's. She wanted him to see what he has _created_.  
  
He just sat there. He stared right through her. It was as if she wasn't there. At this moment, her sanity and life depended solely on him. She licked her dry lips and swallowed the huge lump in her throat.  
  
When Stabler and the nurse went into the hallway to talk, she tried to coax him into speaking. "Say something, you SOB. You know who I am. You helped bring me into this world even though you never intended for me to see the light of day."  
  
He continued to stare. He didn't move a muscle. Her fury turned her into a person she has never seen. "You remember my mother don't you? The one you tried to kill years ago? You didn't finish the job, you bastard. Here I am. What are you going to about it now?"  
  
She waited for an answer but his expression never changed. She didn't exist then. She doesn't exist now. She was getting ready to say more when Stabler and the nurse walked back in. The nurse continued her conversation. "... so as you see, the nurses check on him every hour so he couldn't ever leave for a minute. No need to check on him. He never leaves that chair."  
  
Olivia kept her eyes on him as she walked away from him. "You always need to watch over him."  
  
The uneasiness grew as they walked down the hallway. This development brought few answers and even more disturbing questions. The biggest mystery of all is if he has been there this whole time, then who killed that woman?  
  
99  
  
"Incompetent boobs!" Stabler ranted, "How could they make such a mistake?"  
  
Stabler raged on and on but Benson wasn't listening. She was disappointed. She wanted him to be guilty so she could be the one to catch him and put him where he belonged this time. She had to be the last person he saw before he was carted off to rot in prison. She would prove to him that she does exist. He couldn't deny her that.  
  
She started paying attention to Stabler again when he brought the car to a screeching halt in the parking space and furiously growled "They are going to hear from me!" He slammed the door so hard the car almost broke into pieces.  
  
Everyone looked grim. "What's up?" Stabler asked. Cragen lifted himself up out of his seat slowly. He looked years older than he was. He wasn't in any hurry to relay the next bit of information. "The lab called right after you left. I didn't call you because I knew Olivia needed piece of mind for herself. It seems they made an error on the sample of semen."  
  
"No kidding!" Stabler said irritated. "What a waste..."  
  
Cragen raised his hand at him and Stabler abruptly became quiet. "I have no idea how the mistake was made and frankly, I don't care right now. We have to start all over. It was a match to Jacob Taylor. Here's his address. Munch, Tutuola...find him and bring him in."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the good review. As you have asked, I'm continuing. Let me know if you all like it.  
  
99  
  
Munch and Tutuola practically ran to the car. They both stepped in at the same time and buckled their seatbelts.  
  
"Where's this jerk at?" Tutuola demanded.  
  
Munch unfolded the paper Cragen gave to him. He looked at it for a second. "Ah, jeez!" He tossed it to Tutuola. "Sound familiar?"  
  
Tutuola scrunched up the paper and tossed it aside. "It certainly does. I actually felt bad about that visit."  
  
Munch put the car into drive. "If she thought our first visit was bad, wait till she sees us this time."  
  
Tutuola shook his head as he peeled out the parking lot into the road.  
  
99  
  
They pulled up to the house and surveyed it for a few seconds. They got out of the car and snuck up to the house. They heard the TV so they knew someone was home. Munch and Tutuola pulled their guns and aimed at the door.  
  
On the count of three, Tutuola yelled, "Police! Open up!"  
  
They heard movement and they kicked in the door and ran inside. A woman ran towards them. "What are you doing? This is my home. I'm calling..."  
  
Tutuola slammed his hand on the phone before she could get to it. "You're not calling anyone lady, unless it's your old man."  
  
Munch stepped up beside him. "Where's Jacob Taylor?"  
  
The woman looked like she didn't know who he was. "Who? I don't know a Jacob Taylor."  
  
Munch pushed her aside and began to look through the house searching every room and closet.  
  
Tutuola smirked, "Don't give me that crap, Lily. We fell for it once—the wounded sister routine. Looks like your sister wasn't the only one running with a bad crowd. Your sister's bad crowd was you."  
  
She gasped, "How dare you say that to me!" She stifled a sob. "I loved her and I was worried!"  
  
Munch's voice was heard two doors down. "Tutuola, in here!"  
  
Tutuola ran past her and she followed behind him with a scared look on her face. Munch had a guy on the floor with his hands behind his back. "He was trying to escape out the window."  
  
The man squirmed around on the floor. "I had a meeting to go to."  
  
Munch laughed, "Where? On the roof? Shut-up."  
  
Lily ran to him. "Are they hurting you?"  
  
He looked at her sideways. "Yes, you idiot. How do you think it feels?"  
  
Munch lifted him up off of the floor. "Enough with the words of love. Let's get you to the station. Just recite along with me. I'm sure you know the words. You have the right to remain silent..."  
  
He took him to the car and bent his head down so he could fit in the back seat. He closed the door and motioned for the cop who arrived shortly after they did to go. Lily called after him. "I'll be at the station to bail you out, honey!"  
  
Tutuola grabbed her by the arm. "You're going to the station all right but you won't be bailing anyone out."  
  
She put her hand to her heart like she was going to faint. "No more drama. You can ride with us."  
  
99  
  
Much and Tutuola arrived at the station and helped Lily out of the car. He led her to a room with a single table and chair. She hesitated, "what's this?"  
  
He nudged her forward. "This is where you can continue this little drama. You can tell everyone about your wonderful boyfriend."  
  
He opened the door and waited for her to step in. Minutes later, Stabler came in and took a seat. "You want something to drink?"  
  
She said vehemently, "No, I want to go home."  
  
Stabler clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not an option, Miss Brown. You are harboring a murderer—but you already knew that, didn't you?"  
  
She looked at him shocked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He set back in his chair and got comfortable. "Come on, Lily. Drop the act. You know he is the one who killed your sister. The question is...why?"  
  
Lily pursed her lips and said nothing.  
  
Stabler just continued on unrattled. "Why did he do it? Jealousy? Money? For the hell of it? What?"  
  
She was still silent. Munch had slipped in silently and was standing behind her. Cragen, Tutuola, Benson and the DA were watching through the window.  
  
Stabler moved in closer to where she was sitting. They were face to face. "You can either tell it to us or tell it to a jury, lady. The fact is your loverboy is going down for the murder of your sister and so are you--as his accomplice."  
  
Her façade was beginning to crumble. "He knows I had nothing to do with it. I didn't know he would..."  
  
Stabler stood his ground. "Would do what?"  
  
She became silent again. "I know what you are doing here. You are trying to make me slip up and incriminate him. I won't do it. I love him and he loves me."  
  
Stabler picked up his pen and began twirling it between his fingers. "Are you sure about that? Do you think he loves you enough to take the fall alone? What do you think he'll say if we go to him and let him give his side? Do you really think he'll take the blame alone and let you off the hook? It was your sister!"  
  
He put a halt to his conversation and stood up instantly. "Tell ya what. We'll go hear his side of the story and get back to you, OK? I'm interested to see how much this guy loves you."  
  
She screamed at him as he was walking out the door. "He's innocent! I know it. He loves me. We'll be out of here in no time!"  
  
Stabler didn't even acknowledge her speech. "I guess you all know who to visit next?"  
  
Tutuola stood up. "Let me do the honors with this guy."  
  
Stabler showed him the way. "Be my guest."  
  
Tutuola looked over at Olivia. "We will get to the bottom of this. You'll see."  
  
Olivia didn't look convinced.  
  
99  
  
"Since you so rudely hauled me away at dinnertime, you gonna feed me?"  
  
Tutuola reached for the phone. "Sure, man, what do you want for your last meal?"  
  
Jacob was getting agitated. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Tutuola pushed the phone away. "Now we can't feed you if you are going to set there and lie. Why did you kill that girl?"  
  
Jacob chortled, "What girl? I haven't killed anyone."  
  
Tutuola put a folder with thick papers inside on the table. "That's what they all say."  
  
Jacob banged his hand down on the table. "That's what I know. Can I please get out of here? I find this boring."  
  
Tutuola opened the folder and pulled out one piece of paper in particular. "This might regain your interest."  
  
He slid a picture of the victim over for him to see. Jacob looked at the picture and then at Tutuola. "Is this suppose to mean something?"  
  
Tutuola straightened it up so he could get a better look. "It should. It's your girlfriend's sister."  
  
Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "So? What does that have to do with me? She told me she was nothing but trouble and I comforted her. That's it."  
  
Tutuola took out another sheet of paper. "Oh, you did more that comfort the grieving sister. You gave some lovin' to Samantha also before you killed her."  
  
Jacob leaped out of his chair. "That's a lie. I don't have to take this crap. I'm leaving. You are sick."  
  
Tutuola hopped up and knocked him back down in his seat. "Not half as sick as you. You aren't going anywhere until you answer my questions. You got it? Now, why did you kill Samantha Brown?"  
  
Jacob folded his arms and stared at the window. "I've already told you. I didn't kill anyone."  
  
Tutuola went back to the paper sitting on the table. "We have heard otherwise."  
  
Jacob looked up at him. "What do you have that's so important on that paper?"  
  
"You'll find out in time."  
  
Munch walked into the room and said proudly, "we have Lily in the other room and she looks a little scared."  
  
Jacob dismissed her like a bag of garbage. "She won't say anything."  
  
Munch sauntered over to where Tutuola was sitting and leaned against the wall. "She looked ready to talk to me. She looks like she has a lot to say."  
  
Jacob was getting perturbed again. "She better not say a word or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Tutuola interrupted him.  
  
Jacob calmed down quickly and returned to normal. "She knows better. She's in this as much as I am."  
  
Tutuola finally slid the paper over to him. "Not from our view. Your semen was found at the sight next to the vic's body. We all know she didn't leave that little gift behind."  
  
His eyes became wild with rage. "Why that little...she told me to do it. She wanted her gone."  
  
"Why?" Tutuola asked evenly.  
  
He was talking faster with each word. She was a problem to Lily—always getting into trouble—embarrassing her in front of her friends. She couldn't deal with her anymore. She was out of control."  
  
Tutuola shook his head like he didn't believe him. "So, she asked a nice, upstanding man of the community like yourself to get rid of her? You'll have to do better than that."  
  
He looked Tutuola square in the eye. "Go ask her."  
  
Tutuola looked back at him unnerved. "We will. Catch ya later. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
He gave Munch and the rest of the bunch a smile as he closed the door. They watched Jacob's movements through the window.  
  
"Do you believe him, Casey?" Cragen asked her.  
  
"I believe some of it. Lily is certainly involved. You need to lean hard on her to find out how much. One of them has got to give."  
  
99 


	4. Chapter 4

Munch and Tutola studied Lily from a distance. Munch looked away. "I feel like a ping pong ball during a game—back and forth, back and forth."  
  
Tutuola nodded his head in agreement. "Well, we are about to win the game. She can't protect him forever."  
  
Lily was sitting there quietly with her hands folded in her lap. Tutuola pulled up a chair beside her and surveyed her for a few seconds. She looked over at him. "You have something to say to me?"  
  
Tutuola smiled eagerly. "Why as a matter of fact, I do. We had a nice, little chat with your better half. I gotta tell ya. He didn't have very many nice things to say about you. If that's true love, I'm glad I'm single."  
  
She looked straight ahead. "You're lying."  
  
Munch sat down on the other side of her. "No, he's not. I heard him with my own two ears."  
  
Lily glanced over at him and sniffed. "Maybe you need your ears checked."  
  
Munch chuckled, "Well, if we are lying, why aren't we letting you go?"  
  
Lily flipped her hair. "Maybe you like my company."  
  
Tutuola leaned away from her. "Sorry, lady, murderers don't appeal to me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about now?"  
  
Munch replied coolly, "Oh, you'll have plenty of company where you are going."  
  
She started to look more interested. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tutuola got in her face. "What do we have to do? Draw you a picture? Listen to me carefully. He sold you out. He told us it was your idea to bump off your sister."  
  
She stood up and started to pace the room. "You're lying." She pointed her finger at him. "He wouldn't say that!"  
  
Munch spoke up behind her. "He would for a ticket to freedom."  
  
She whirled around to look at him. "Oh, would he? We'll just see about that."  
  
Munch pushed a pad of paper towards her. "Feel like writing a story?  
  
Tutuola interjected, "It better be true."  
  
Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I met him and he seemed so nice. I was in tears one night from seeing Samantha and he took me into his arms and told me he would take care of her. He didn't like to see me upset. I had no idea he would do that!"  
  
Tutuola wasn't convinced. "How long have you known him?"  
  
She wiped a few tears away. "About a month."  
  
Munch was absorbing all she had said. "Let me get this straight. Some guy you just met a month ago said he would 'take care of your sister' and you believed him? No worries or doubts? Nothing? What did you think he meant? He'd refer her to a shrink he knows? Come on, Lily! You had to know he had a dark side. Has he ever hit you?"  
  
She was sobbing harder. "He hit me once and immediately apologized. He explained that he was locked up for so long he had built up anger. He would work through it."  
  
Tutuola started to raise his voice. "He worked through it all right—on your sister!"  
  
She tried to catch her breath between weeping. "I didn't know he would do all of that! I just thought he would talk to her—let her know how I felt since she wouldn't talk to me!"  
  
Tutuola started to yell unmercifully. "Lily, no-one can be that stupid. Tell us the truth. You wanted him to hurt her. You wanted her to know that you didn't want to deal with her and her miserable life any more. She was bringing you down—a blotch on your perfect life. Out of sight, out of mind, right?"  
  
She melted into her seat. "No, no...I didn't want that."  
  
Tutuola continued his tirade. "What exactly did you want Lily? She's dead and you are to blame. Why are you crying? You should be happy. You don't have to deal with her again."  
  
She was trembling so hard that the chair shook. "Alright, alright, I did want her out of my life. I tried to be good my whole life and it was always blemished by her. I wanted to be left alone. I just wanted her to go away and leave me be."  
  
Munch leaned in towards her. "You got your wish didn't you? She'll never embarrass you again with her horrid lifestyle. She's probably better off. With a sister like you, who needs enemies?"  
  
Tutuola interrupted, "I thought sisters were supposed to help each other, not kill each other. You have a little trouble with her and you get your abusive boyfriend to knock her off. Only he didn't just kill her. He had to have a little taste of the other sister before he took her out. She was your sister. She may have been trouble through the years, but she didn't deserve that!"  
  
She was hysterical now. "I just wanted him to convince her to move away and leave me alone. I thought he would offer her money or something. I never even imagined that he would do something like that. I didn't know! _I didn't know!_ I'm so sorry, Sammy...so sorry...."  
  
She couldn't go on. Tears were hitting the table like raindrops. Munch tilted his body over to Tutola and whispered. "She's not faking that."  
  
Tutuola exhaled a long breath. "Maybe not but, she has to live with what she has caused for the rest of her life—naïve or not."  
  
They continued to stare at her as she let out sobs and torrents of tears.  
  
99  
  
They peeked in on Jacob to see what he was doing. He was reading a newspaper. Casey eyed him suspiciously. "Did you get anything out of the woman?"  
  
Munch nodded his head. "Enough to convict him."  
  
"Good!" Casey said smugly, "Now you have to get him to admit it."  
  
Munch shook his head. "He's running out of places to hide. Lily never anticipated that he would go that far. He's getting backed into a corner and the walls are closing in. Who knows what he'll say."  
  
Casey grabbed her bag and stuffed some papers in it. "As long as he admits that he killed her, that's all I need. We know he raped her. It wouldn't be a far stretch to get a jury to believe that he killed her. Lily confessed. Make him talk."  
  
Tutuola came in carrying two paper bags. "This one is yours."  
  
Munch took the bag from him and folded it up. "Let's see what we can turn up."  
  
They both marched into the room and sat down across from him. They sat their bags on the table. "Hungry?" Munched asked him not really caring if he was.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." He said irritated.  
  
Munched moved the bag to the side. "OK, let's make this quick. Why did you kill Samantha Brown?"  
  
Jacob threw his hands in the air. "What are you talking about? You have no evidence or is it in that bag?"  
  
Munch moved the bag further away out of his reach. "It's coming."  
  
Jacob was getting restless. "I'm not saying anything else until my lawyer gets here. He should be here any minute."  
  
Tutuola grabbed his sack. "Whatever you say. While we are waiting on him to show up, I'm going to eat my lunch." He pulled a juicy burger out of his bag. "Mmmmm, I love thiese things."  
  
Munch pulled out a chicken sandwich with a side of fries. "I'm partial to their fries when they are hot. They don't like me though." He pointed to his stomach and they laughed.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Tutuola left the room and came back with two cokes. "Can't forget the tasty beverages."  
  
They continued to eat and Jacob's mouth began to water. "This is cruel and unusual punishment. I'm starving from sitting in this dingy room all day and here you two are eating right in front of me."  
  
"Tell it to your lawyer." Munch muttered between bites.  
  
Tutuola put his sandwich down and took a drink of coke. "Hey, this was your idea. We aren't allowed to talk to you until your lawyer arrives. We might as well eat while we are waiting. Please, just sit there and be quiet. You're disrupting my meal. I'm sure you'll get fed wherever you are going."  
  
The door opened and a tall man with black hair entered the room. "I take it you haven't talked to my client?"  
  
Tutuola shook his head innocently. "Not us. We're just enjoying our meal."  
  
Munch wadded up his wrapper and threw it in the bag. "Now that you are finally here, we can get this over with. I wanted to try that new ice cream shop that opened on tenth street."  
  
Tutuola tossed his bag across the room. It landed perfectly in the garbage can. "Yeah, I heard about that place. I hear it's good. They have every flavor you can think of."  
  
Jacob was squirming in his seat. "Who gives a damn about ice cream? I want to get out of here...NOW!"  
  
Tutuola stopped abruptly and glanced over at Jacob. "Munch, where are our manners? We shouldn't converse about such things in front of a man who will never be able to attain them."  
  
Jacob raised his voice. "You have nothing. This is a joke. I will be free in no time." His lawyer tried calming him and he finally sat down. As if on cue, two policemen were walking Lily through the station past the window She could barely bring herself to look at Jacob. "Where are they taking Lily?"  
  
Munch slapped his hand on his knee. "Oh, shoot, we should've told him.  
  
Jacob was feeling a bit insecure. "Told me what?"  
  
Tutuola shrugged his shoulders and made a face. "We couldn't, Munch. He wanted his lawyer first, remember?"  
  
Munch hit the palm of his hand on his forehead. "That's right. Since everyone is here, I guess we can tell him. Lily is free to go."  
  
There was hope on Jacob's face but his lawyer was skeptical. "If she is free, then I'm free."  
  
Munch paused to wipe his mouth with his napkin. "Not exactly. She didn't redeem you."  
  
His hope was quickly turning to despair. "What do you mean she didn't redeem me? She was in this as much as I was."  
  
Tutuola spoke very slowly so he could savor every word. "She sort of implicated you. All she wanted was for her sister to move away—not go away forever. That was your idea. And I must say, you did a very good job. Too bad you left your calling card behind."  
  
He dangled the paper of incriminating evidence in front of him to spark a reaction from him. "She told us all about you saying you would 'take care of her'. She had no idea about your deadly scheme, did she?"  
  
An anger rose up in Jacob that they haven't witnessed before. His face was getting red. His lawyer was becoming more concerned. "She told me that she wanted her gone. She didn't want to deal with her any longer. She was fed up with her antics and told me to do what I had to do."  
  
Tutuola pounded his fists on the table which startled his lawyer. He tried to get Jacob to sit down but he wouldn't budge. He stayed standing. Tutuola stood up also so he could face him. "That's right, Jacob. She did tell you to do what you had to do. But, I highly doubt that she told you to rape her, beat the hell out of her, and kill her. Did it ever occur to you to talk to her? Just talk to the woman? Let her know her sister's view?" He persisted unrelenting before Jacob could open his mouth to speak. "Of course it didn't because you already had a plan...because you are a rapist and a killer. Talking is a bore to you. You need more excitement—the thrill of the kill. It turns you on to see someone scared—begging for their life. You live for it. It gets you through your pathetic life, doesn't it?" Tutuola calmed down and sat back in his seat. "Well, the thrill is gone. You get to face your own fear and pain. You'll get plenty of time for that in Rikers."  
  
Jacob's lawyer tried consoling him but he was past that point. "She will not get away with this! She wanted her gone. She told me that!"  
  
Munch said warily, "We'll see what a jury says. Who will they believe? Some two-bit killer or a naïve, grieving sister? We're willing to roll the dice—are you?"  
  
As a signal to enter, Casey came in and sat down. His lawyer knew where this was heading. He's seen it many times before. He asked in a monotone voice. He knew the offer. He knew his answer already. "What's the offer if he tells his side?"  
  
"Manslaugher two—twenty-five years to life." She stated firmly.  
  
He dismissed her offer with a wave of his hand. "That's preposterous. He was told to do it by someone else."  
  
"He may have been told by someone else but that doesn't mean he should carry it out." Casey eyed Jacob. "Mr. Taylor, would you jump off of a bridge if Lily told you to?"  
  
Jacob looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course not, that's nuts. That's something I don't want to do. No-one could make me do that."  
  
Casey became eerily serene. "You wouldn't want to jump off of a bridge but you would want to rape and kill another human being? You may or may not have been told to kill but, you would have never done it unless you _wanted_ to." She looked satisfied as the confidence seemed to fade away from Jacob. "You have ten minutes to confer with your lawyer, Mr. Taylor. We need an answer. This offer will not be on the table forever."  
  
Jacob was caught and he knew it. With Lily turning on him, he had nowhere else to go. He was heading for prison. It didn't take a jury for him to see that. He was desperate. "If I take this plea, I have one request."  
  
Casey tipped back in her chair. She was feeling triumphant and didn't see any reason why she couldn't grant his only and last request. "We'll see what we can do."  
  
Jacob had a wicked grin on his face. "I need to be able to see and talk to one person before I go."  
  
Casey looked at the others and nodded her head. She didn't see any harm in this. He'll still do his time. "Sure, Mr. Taylor, who do want to talk to?"  
  
Jacob put his hands behind his head and got a good look at everyone in the room. He also glanced at the window where Stabler and Cragen were waiting. All eyes were on him. The name rolled off of his tongue as if were an old friend...."Olivia Benson."  
  
99  
  
Please read this whole story and let me know how I'm doing. The next chapter will be in a few days. 


	5. chapter 5

Author's note: I see after all the responses that I should have put this before the first chapter. I know Olivia's mother is dead and she never knew her father, but this story is a slight AU. I wanted to write an angle on if she did know her father and her mother was still alive. Sorry, I'll know to put this first the next time. Thanks for the constructive criticism. It may not look like I have listened to it at times but I have. It will definitely help me in future stories. My editor is grinding her teeth, as my dialogue is one of her pet peeves, lol.  
  
99  
  
The silence was deafening. You could hear a pin drop. Cragen was horrified that one of his best detectives could even know such a pitiful human being. Casey's confidence of the case was deflated in seconds. Tutuola and Munch were perplexed. Stabler was hit the hardest. He's worked with her for years and they have no secrets between each other. Why wouldn't she mention this one, important detail from her life?  
  
Everyone looked at each other and waited for the next move. Jacob knew he had the upper hand and he was going to push it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get Olivia! We have a lot to talk about." His evil smiled radiated throughout the whole room.  
  
Stabler burst through the door. "How do you know Detective Benson?"  
  
Jacob checked his fingernails for dirt and took his time answering. "We have something in common. I want to bring it to her attention since I'm in a bind."  
  
Stabler's face was getting more red by the minute. "What do you have in common? Tell me!" he demanded furiously. He lunged towards him and Tutuola pulled him back.  
  
Jacob backed up looking scared. "You need to calm down. You wouldn't want me to get hurt in your custody. I'd have to tell Olivia and have something done about it. You should do something about that temper."  
  
He had everyone right where he wanted them. He controlled their every move. "Hurry, now. Get Olivia. We have lots to reminisce about."  
  
Casey did as she was told and left Jacob to gloat about the recent turn of events. She met the others in the room and she was livid. "It would have been nice to have a heads up on this little factor," Casey muttered.  
  
"Believe me! I had no idea she knew this scum," Cragen replied.  
  
Tutuola scratched his chin. "It makes no sense. She knew who we were after and yet she said nothing. Why wouldn't give us a clue?"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know him," Munch said pensively. "Maybe he's heard her name in passing and is using her against us to buy him some time."  
  
Tutuola was still bemused. "It doesn't add up," he sighed stubbornly.  
  
They all stared at Cragen for the next move but he was at a loss for words. He had no idea about the next move now and Jacob knew it. He was slowly slipping through their hands and taking Olivia with him.  
  
"I guess we have to bring her in to talk to him," Cragen grumbled.  
  
Casey shook her head disgustingly. "I said yes, but had I known..."  
  
Stabler broke her off in mid sentence. "I'll go get her," he fumed. "One way or another, I will find out the truth."  
  
He grabbed his keys off of the table and headed for the door. He slammed it shut behind him so hard, it shook the walls.  
  
"This could get ugly," Casey noted.  
  
99  
  
Stabler drove as fast as he could. He didn't care he was going way over the speed limit. He has questions and he demands that they be answered. The thought that Olivia knows this guy made his blood boil. How could she put them in a situation like this? She should have told him—her partner. He was beginning to wonder if he knew her at all.  
  
He arrived at her home and sat in his car for a few seconds to cool off. He hasn't been this mad in a long time. He especially doesn't like being this furious at Benson. They were a team. They have always been there for each other. These things happen to other people, not them. They sheltered each other from the atrocities that they have witnessed. His nerves felt like the exposed ends of an electric wire—frayed and torn.  
  
He pushed the unsettling thoughts aside and got out of his car. The sidewalk seemed endless. He hesitated at the door. He rapped lightly on the door. Part of him was hoping she wasn't home. He wouldn't have to find out the truth. He didn't want to know the truth. He wanted to run and not look back. He wanted to leave things as they were. Yet, he had to know the truth. He wouldn't be satisfied until he did.  
  
Olivia opened the door and smiled warmly. "Hello, Elliot. What brings you here?"  
  
"I have to talk to you," Stabler murmured.  
  
"Come in. I have some stew simmering in a pot if you want some," she responded.  
  
"No, thanks. We have to talk." His stomach was in knots. He could barely breathe.  
  
"OK, but it's the best I've made." She didn't detect the coldness in his voice. "I'm so glad Cragen gave me this time off to clear the cobwebs so I could handle this case. I went to visit my mom. I needed to do that. I feel so much better but I didn't tell her all the details..."  
  
"You haven't told me all the details," he said accusingly.  
  
She was going to speak but he continued. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have handled it. Everyone was shocked when they found out. They felt betrayed—hurt. We have been so sympathetic to you when the whole time you knew...you just don't hide something like this!" he screeched.  
  
"What am I supposed to know?" Olivia queried. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't act stupid. You let us go on these chases like fools! You knew your father was innocent but you kept your mouth shut. How could you do this to us—to me? We've done everything to protect you. Who are you protecting?" he shouted.  
  
"Before you accuse me of something, you better have your facts straight!" Olivia fumed. "I had no idea my father was innocent. You observed how upset I was. Do you honestly think I could fake that? I haven't deceived anyone. I'm in the dark about this whole matter also."  
  
Stabler wasn't convinced. "How do you know him? Did you date him? Just tell me the truth. Don't insult my intelligence."  
  
"Until you can tell me what you are talking about, you had better leave before we both say things we don't mean. I've had it with the accusations," Olivia snapped spitefully.  
  
She opened the door for him to leave and he slammed it shut. "You're not going to tell me, are you? Do you think this is a joke? I bet the two of you are having a big laugh at our expense," he snarled.  
  
Olivia pleaded, "Elliot, what is going on? Please tell me!"  
  
He recoiled as she reached out to touch him. It felt like a slap in the face to her. "Don't touch me, Olivia. I can't look at you right now. I didn't know you could be this cruel."  
  
"Why are you saying these things to me?" she inquired, sounding hurt. "Why are you saying these things to me? What have I done? Don't I deserve to know?"  
  
Tears started to pour out her eyes. He could never stand to see her cry ad he felt even more ashamed that he caused it. "I'm begging you, Olivia. Tell me how you know him. They are going to find out and you will be in even more trouble."  
  
"Know who?? Who am I supposed to know? You come here and insult me and get me upset and you won't tell me why? I'm not the cruel one here—you are! Maybe you are the stranger. Maybe I don't know you after all these years!" she blasted.  
  
"You have to come down to the station and talk to someone. You can carry on your little scheme—or whatever it is there. I can't make you tell me. I thought you trusted me more than that but I guess not. Cragen is waiting for you," he said, finally defeated.  
  
Olivia felt like she was falling and couldn't stop. She could feel herself slipping away from him. Her mind was in a blur. She needed answers as much as he did. She grasped his arm. "Please let me in on what I'm walking into. I know you don't believe me but I don't want to be blindsided again," she implored desperately.  
  
Stabler responded, "Jacob Taylor took the plea, but he wanted to talk to someone first," he paused painfully. "He wants to talk to you."  
  
Olivia gasped, "Why me?"  
  
"He says he knows you. He says you have some things in common," he muttered.  
  
Olivia put her hand on the wall to balance herself. "I don't know this man. I don't know who he is."  
  
"Olivia, he said your name like you were old buddies. He never hesitated. Just how close were you?" he asked.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would have dated a murder suspect in the past and not tell you?" She waited for a response. "Well?"  
  
"You did take time off which you never do. You wouldn't have to face him if you weren't working on the case. I guess that depends on how close you were," Stabler said harshly making a point to look right at her this time.  
  
"What you are telling me is that you can believe a rapist and possible killer, but not me? You are some friend, Elliot."  
  
"You are the one holding out, Olivia. You are the one who is turning your back. I came here alone to get the truth," he pointed out.  
  
She moved so close to him that he could feel her breath on his face. "Do you honestly think I could associate, even sleep, with a known rapist? Have you forgotten how I arrived in this world? Do you really think I could do that to my mother?" she asked revolted at such a thought.  
  
"You might have dated him at one time and didn't know he was like that. Now, it's coming back to haunt you. I could understand your shame and embarrassment," he urged.  
  
"Fine, since you don't believe me, I'll go down there and talk to this man." She gave him an icy stare. "I guess for me it's, 'Guilty until proven innocent."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but she wanted nothing to do with him. "You've done some shady things in your life and I never condemned you for them. I always stood by you—no questions asked. I never judged you because I know what it's like to be chained to a desk, never seeing the outside world. I've overlooked several discrepancies you've committed in the last few years." She paused. "I guess the same doesn't apply to me. I'm automatically a liar. I'm harboring some deep, dark secret. You can't believe in me. I'm not deserving of it."  
  
Stabler lowered his head in shame. She has helped him get out of tight spots. She has kept her mouth shut sever times and this is how he repays her? Suddenly, he didn't feel worthy of her friendship.  
  
She talked in an unyielding voice. "Let's go to the station so I can get an angle on this guy and prove my innocence." She gazed coldly at him. "When I do prove my innocence, I don't want anything more to do with you. We work together. That is it. I'll always be a professional because it's my job and duty. But as far as our friendship is concerned, we are finished. You bailed on me when I really needed you. If you don't know me by now, you never will."  
  
She walked out the door leaving him a broken man. He could do nothing but follow her. He lost a great deal that day and it had nothing to do with the case. He lost his best friend. 


	6. chapter 6

Olivia pushed open the doors of the station and sent them crashing into the wall. She perused the faces that she has worked with all these years. She didn't see the familiar smiles that greeted her. Tension and emotions were running high. Words hung on the tips of their tongues, but nobody dared to utter a word.  
  
Olivia gave a fleeting look towards the closed door. "Is he in there?"  
  
"Yes," Cragen said carefully, "he says he knows you and..."  
  
"I know; Elliot has filled me in on all of the details," she said without any feeling. "According to Elliot, we are old friends and lovers and I'm shielding him from prison." Elliot looked away painfully. "I might as well go in there now. We have lots to catch up on, right?" She made a point at looking at every person in the room and stopping at Elliot.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Olivia," Stabler said heatedly.  
  
"What exactly did you mean?" she asked vehemently. "You basically called me a liar and accused me of protecting the man. Let me make it perfectly clear to everyone in this room." She persisted with a vengeance. "I do not know this man. I don't know what he wants and I resent the fact that not one person has faith in me. I would never protect a rapist under any circumstances. Is that clear?" She brushed past Munch and Tutuola without looking at them. She breezed by Stabler as if he didn't exist.  
  
"Be careful in there. We don't know what he's capable of," Cragen told her firmly.  
  
"Oh, now you tell me to be careful. Thanks but I think I've already figured it out," Olivia spat at him. "What do you care? You think I'm guilty."  
  
"That's not true! It took us by surprise!" Cragen said defensively. "I'm worried that a guy like this even knows you and...."  
  
Olivia held up her hand to stop him. "Save it for someone who believes you. You're worried about your reputation. You can't have one of your detectives sleeping with the enemy." She studied each person as if she had just seen their true colors for the first time. "Did it occur to anyone to just ask me instead of condemning me?" The troubled silence spoke volumes.  
  
"I guess not," she said sadly.  
  
99  
  
She turned the knob on the door and it opened easily. She stepped into the room. She saw Jacob standing in the corner. His smile sent chills down her spine. She regained her composure and sat in a chair. She wanted to get this over with. It shouldn't take long. She had never seen him before. As they studied each other from a distance, Olivia couldn't help but notice a familiar sense about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that somehow, they really were connected. She tossed her thoughts aside. She had nothing in common with this man.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me? I don't even know you," she stated.  
  
He moved closer to her. He wanted to drink in every feature, every movement she made. He was fascinated by her features. "You have his eyes," Jacob said knowingly, "so do I."  
  
She gave him a strange look. "I don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Neither do I," Jacob chuckled, "that's why I need your help."  
  
She racked her brain trying to figure out where she'd seen him. She couldn't help but notice his facial features and build. He resembled someone she had seen before, perhaps in her younger years or college. How would he know how to find her?  
  
"I can't help you," she simply stated. "You're a rapist. Why would I help you?"  
  
He put his hands on hers and it frightened her. She pulled back her hands as if they had been burnt by a flame. "You have to help me, Olivia." He smirked. "I'm like family."  
  
She became enraged by his comment. How dare he compare her to the one part of her family who has loved her and cared for her? "I have a mother and that is all!" she blurted out.  
  
"That's not true. You have a father also," Jacob prompted waiting for her response.  
  
"He's dead," she snapped.  
  
Jacob frowned at her biting words. "That's a lie. He's very much alive and we both know it." His face became dark. "Have you visited him lately? He's a shell of a man. He basically has nothing to live for cooped up in that room—waiting to die."  
  
"A father is supposed to love and care for his child. A father is supposed to nurture, take care of and help his child grow. He has done none of those things. He deserves to die," she alleged coldly.  
  
Her icy words cut him to the bone. "You have definitely inherited his stubbornness. When he gets set in his ways, he can't be persuaded either," Jacob said, aggravated. "I still can't get him to talk sometimes." She was giving Jacob the impression that she could care less about her father. He refused to let that happen.  
  
"I told him I would make sure the world would remember him even if his own flesh and blood despised him." His voice rose drastically, "You are like him in so many ways. I can see a resemblance."  
  
"After what he's done, he can rot in there. The world is a better place without him," Olivia retorted.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say about your father, Olivia," Jacob muttered.  
  
"Nice? Why should I be nice? He hates me. He didn't even want me to live! He tried to kill my mother and failed. As far as I'm concerned, he's a failure at everything," Olivia growled nastily.  
  
Jacob shook his head compellingly. "You have it all wrong. He does care about you. He can't show it. He doesn't know how."  
  
"Why do you care about this man? Why are you so worried that I hate my father? You act like you are his son!" Olivia yelled.  
  
"I am."  
  
These two little words carried a strong force. Now she realized why he seemed so familiar to her. It slapped her in the face. He was her half brother. Her life came crashing down around her. The protective wall she spent years building around her past crumbled into dust.  
  
"That's right, big sister. They couldn't catch him as you know and he walked away a free man. He was a good boy for a while, but his desires were too strong. He struck again about twenty years ago and here I am!" he noted proudly.  
  
Olivia couldn't speak. She was thunderstruck.  
  
He stood up and turned in all directions wanting everyone to take a good look at him. "Like father, like son! I'm like him in every way—and I do mean every way as you all found out." He cackled. "I have to keep up the family tradition. He is proud of me, I'm sure." There was a threatening silence between them.  
  
"Now, Olivia, since you are family, you have to help me out of here. It's your duty as his daughter to help your brother," he insisted.  
  
"I will do no such thing!" she shrieked. "You deserve prison! He may have gone free, but I can make sure you don't!"  
  
Jacob chortled, "There you go again; trying to be something you're not. I don't know why you fight us. You are a part of us, Olivia! His blood runs through your veins the same way it does in mine!  
  
"I'm not like either one of you!" Olivia snarled furiously.  
  
"Oh, you hide it well; you keep it under the surface where nobody can see it. But sooner or later, your desires—_our_ desires—will come bubbling up to the surface," Jacob drawled with a light sneer. "His blood flows through you. You can't deny him—deny _us_—forever. You will join me in fulfilling our father's legacy, Olivia."  
  
She couldn't bear to hear anymore. She jolted to her feet, knocking over the chair, and sprinted out of the room. Stabler, leaning against the wall, reached out to grab her by the arm before she left.  
  
"Olivia, I—"  
  
But Olivia wouldn't hear any of it from anyone. She ignored him completely and brushed him aside. She removed his voice from her mind. She threw the door open and ran. She just ran. She didn't want to think about what that hideous man said to her. Maybe if she ran long enough, the nightmares would disappear and leave her be.  
  
99  
  
Olivia positioned herself on a rock and stared into the dark, starry sky. The morning sky came alive with an array of bright pinks. They blended flawlessly with the blues from the night sky. The brilliant pink colors began to fade away slowly giving way to a bright, blue sky. Olivia loved to come to this secret place when she was upset. It helps subdue her fears. She couldn't quite achieve that today. She was too upset and scared.  
  
Stabler pulled up and saw her sitting in her usual spot watching the fluffy clouds pass by. He came up beside her and sat down. Neither one spoke for a few minutes.  
  
"He's right. His blood does flow through my veins," Olivia whimpered.  
  
"That doesn't make you a bad person. You can't be blamed for your father's deeds," Stabler told her reassuringly.  
  
"What if I am capable of such things? What if he's right? What if I show my true colors?" she babbled frantically.  
  
"You aren't trained to be that way, Olivia. You were raised by a loving mother. She chose to have you. She chose to raise you. That should tell you something," he stated evenly.  
  
"It tells me that I should have never been born. Look at what she has created—another monster like them." A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Isn't it ironic?" she continued. "I jumped down your throat because of the things you've done in the past and here I am—related to killers. You can't beat that. I guess Jacob put me in my place, didn't he?"  
  
Stabler let out a long sigh. "You are simply not programmed to do these things. They do it because they want to. You could never do that. Deep down, you know that."  
  
I don't know anything right now. I'm terrified that I will turn out like them sooner or later. My genetics will deceive my one day. Sometimes I'm so full of rage that it scares me. What if they are already in me—just waiting to burst out at any moment? What if I can't help myself?" She started to tremble. "What if I end up like them?"  
  
Stabler took her hand in his. "You could never end up like them. You are full of love and goodness. Nobody can take that away from you as long as you don't let them. Evil is all they know and they try to change anyone who isn't like them. Your love is evil to them. They will try to break you down, but you won't let them.  
  
"We all need you on our side, Olivia. We couldn't bear to lose you. Your mother needs you. She needs your strength. It gets her out of bed every morning. My children look up to you. They want to be just like you when they grow up. Your love, power, and will to live radiate to all who are around you. You have spent your whole life locking up guys like them. Don't let them win! You literally have their lives in your hands and Jacob knows it. He has to convince you to join him. His life depends on it. That's how he got to you. Use your power! End it right here, right now. Stand up to him and squash his ticket to freedom. Let him know you will not allow him to follow in your father's footsteps. You want revenge on your father? Stop his son! Stop this madness so you can attain the peace you've wanted for so many years! The violent cycle continued with Jacob, but ends with you."  
  
Olivia smiled faintly. "You always know what to say, don't you?"  
  
"Not always," Stabler said regretfully. "I said some mean things to you earlier and I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you. I felt so ashamed. I felt empty when you walked out on me. There was a void left that could only be filled by you," he told her truthfully.  
  
"I don't blame you for being wary of the situation. Nobody could have predicted this," she admitted.  
  
She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her. "I guess I know what I have to do"—she peered over at him and smiled—"my job." 


	7. chapter 7

Jacob sat arrogantly in his chair waiting for Olivia to return. He knew she would see it his way. She had to. It was her good fortune to be with them. Evil always triumphs over Good.  
  
Munch and Tutuola watched him intensely.  
  
"He's very cocky, isn't he?" Tutuola observed, annoyed.  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't know Olivia like we do. We know she'll do the right thing," Munch said hopefully. Cragen stuck his head out of his door. They both shook their heads. He grunted and slammed the door shut.  
  
They continued to fix there eyes on Jacob.  
  
"That was quite a shock for all of us. I can't imagine what Olivia must be feeling," Tutuola remarked, mystified.  
  
"Stabler will find her. He will bring her back," Munch stated firmly.  
  
"I hope so. We can't keep this guy here forever. It's all in Olivia's hands," Tutuola muttered under his breath. Neither one of them was sure how she was going to react once she got there.  
  
99  
  
They heard the door open and turned around. Stabler and Benson strolled through it. Munch and Tutuola were wary, but decided not to say anything when they saw that Olivia appeared to be a bit shaken up.  
  
"He's been waiting for me, hasn't he?" Olivia asked.  
  
They both nodded their heads and looked in his direction. Olivia walked over to them and put her hand on Munch's shoulder. "I'm OK. You can talk to me. I won't blow up," she said kindly.  
  
They both seemed to be relieved.  
  
"Listen, Olivia," Munch became uncomfortable, "I feel sort of responsible for all of this. I wish I never found your father. This wouldn't have happened."  
  
Olivia's gentle smile instantly calmed him. "This wasn't your fault—or anyone else's fault. This was destined to be. He would have still killed this girl and we would still have to work the case. In a way, it's helped me. It's given me more incentive to lock this guy up. I will always know where he is. He can't hurt anyone now that we have his son in custody. We can end the vicious cycle. It stops with us." She gazed over at Stabler and grinned.  
  
"I hope you are right," Munch said, pleased. "I just want you to have piece of mind."  
  
"That's what I'm about to accomplish now," she said, determined.  
  
99  
  
Olivia walked into the room with a new attitude. She was stronger. She knew she had her friends and her mother. He had nobody but an old, bitter man who wouldn't talk.  
  
Jacob became alert when she entered the room. "I knew you would come back. I understand that you needed to think. It's a lot to deal with. Now, you can make some moves and get me out of here. I have lots to do but first, I will go see our father and tell him the good news," he told her happily.  
  
She stayed standing where she was. She didn't move a muscle. "Let's get this matter solved," Olivia sighed lightly.  
  
Jacob looked perturbed. "What are you waiting for, sis?"  
  
"I'm waiting for your ride," Olivia said in an even way.  
  
"I don't need a ride. I just need out of here. You're wasting precious time!" he ranted.  
  
"You want out of here, right? These things take time. I wanted to make sure you had a ride—only the best for my little brother," she said sardonically.  
  
He didn't detect the sarcasm in her voice. He leaned back in his chair. He felt more at ease with her soothing words. He knew deep down, she would help him. "I want to thank you for all you've done, Olivia. It took a lot of guts to go against everyone and help me."  
  
"Don't mention it. It was nothing really." Olivia grinned sadistically. "I'm doing it for you and dad."  
  
Jacob was elated. He had won. He won over his sister so he could do whatever he wanted. Olivia would always watch over him to make sure he would never get caught again. He was free to terrorize whomever he wanted at his father's request.  
  
There was a light tap on the door and Olivia moved to open it. Two police officers were standing in the doorway holding handcuffs.  
  
"Take him away. I can't stand to look at him," Olivia said, disgusted.  
  
They moved towards Jacob and he took a step back. "What is this? What is going on?"  
  
"It's your ride—to Riker's," Olivia responded cold-heartedly. They grabbed Jacob and slipped the cuffs over his wrists and locked them tightly.  
  
"You were supposed to help me!" he yelled bitterly.  
  
"Oh, but I am helping—society, that is," Olivia drawled coyly.  
  
"You're a traitor!" Jacob charged accusingly.  
  
Olivia stifled a laugh. "Look who's talking—a convicted killer is calling me a traitor! Did you honestly think I would help you carry out this ridiculous plan to satisfy that monster you call a father?" she inquired looking appalled. "I've spent my whole career catching guys like you. Just because my 'wonderful dad' raped someone else doesn't make us friends or family. You are nothing to me. He is nothing to me. The only person that matters is my mother. Don't you ever consider me as part of your twisted family again!  
  
"Oh"—Olivia said indifferently as she was getting ready to walk out the door—"you do get one phone call. Don't call me or 'dad'. I can't stand talking to you and he doesn't want to talk to you from what I understand."  
  
She paused to make sure she hit a nerve. "You've inherited his selfishness. You think of nobody but yourself. What's best for you? Well, when 'dad' gets set in his ways, he helps nobody. He just sits in that room and says nothing. He's willing to let his son take the fall. You don't have a family, Jacob. You stand alone."  
  
She wiped her hands together as if she were wiping away Jacob's filthy existence. "Have a nice life. I won't tell dad where you are—it will break his heart," Olivia lamented snidely.  
  
Jacob tried to resist the policemen, but they took hold of him easily and started to lead him off. He briefly halted by Olivia's side. "You will regret this, Olivia! I'll make sure you pay. You haven't won because you can't defeat me. Nobody can deny me my pleasures. I'll do whatever I have to do. I'll carry out his wishes. He will live through me! I promise you that!"  
  
Olivia yawned and turned her back on him. Upon turning her back on him, she was able to turn her back on an ugly chapter in her life. The next chapter could only bring peace and happiness. Jacob kept the hateful gleam in his eye until the door was closed. She watched the police car speed away into the darkness.  
  
Tutuola patted her on the back. "You did a good job in there. We are proud of you."  
  
"I didn't know you could be so cruel," Munch pondered out loud. "You sounded like one of my ex wives conversing in there."  
  
Everyone threw whatever they could get their hands on in his direction. He ducked to avoid being smacked by flying objects.  
  
"This nightmare is finally over. Go home and get some much needed rest, Olivia," Cragen told her gently.  
  
"I have an idea!" Tutuola exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go to the new Italian restaurant on the corner of Fifth and Broadway—my treat."  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to take you up on that offer! We get to see the moths escape when you pry open your wallet," Munch said jokingly.  
  
Tutuola acted offended. "This is coming from a guy who wears his clothes until they literally disintegrate from his body."  
  
Everyone laughed, including Munch. He knew it was the truth. Stabler handed Benson her jacket. "Are you up for this?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. I'm hungry and I want to be with my friends tonight." Stabler smiled and nodded contentedly. His best friend was back.  
  
99  
  
After hours of eating, joking, laughing and relaxing, they were driving down a deserted, street in Munch's car.  
  
"When are you going to trade this junk heap in for something that works?" Tutuola asked pointedly.  
  
"Hey, it gets me where I need to go," Munch snapped defensively.  
  
"Barely," Tutuola noted. "It sounds like it's going to blow up. Does it even have an engine or do you have to peddle to get it started. Even the Flintstones had a better running car than this."  
  
Munch waved his hand to dismiss his claims. "I'll trade it in when it dies."  
  
"I've got news for you. It's already dead," Tutuola responded grimly.  
  
"I can't afford a nice ride like you. All my exes have the nice cars," Munch sighed.  
  
"Here we go again," Stabler exhaled a mouthful of air.  
  
Olivia chuckled and gazed at the dimly lit streets. She saw a police car parked sideways on a side street. The lights were flashing but nobody appeared to be moving around the vehicle or in the near vicinity.  
  
"Isn't that the police car that took Jacob away?" Olivia queried.  
  
"I believe so," Munch responded. He turned around in the empty road and pulled in next to the vehicle.  
  
An awkward stillness fell upon the group like a mist. They pulled their guns and stepped out of the car and onto the pavement. Munch and Tutuola crept over to the auto and peered inside. Benson and Stabler were peeking behind them.  
  
One of the officers was slouched over on the seat with blood trickling from his forehead. The other officer was lying on the ground on the other side with the same head wound. Olivia ran out into the street frantically and looked in every direction. Jacob was nowhere in sight. 


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia's happiness evaporated into thin air along with her security. She scrutinized every house looking for any human movement. Stabler came up behind her.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Stabler said trying to convince himself also.

"How can you say that?" Olivia exclaimed frantically. "He's disappeared once again. Who knows where he is. He could be anywhere. Do you know how big this city is?" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "He's free again. My mother will never be safe now."

Stabler took her by the arm and led her towards the car. "Let's try to find out what happened from the officers."

Munch and Tutuola were interrogating the wounded cops.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was driving down the road and the next, I'm here with you all," he said rubbing his head. "He was begging for a cigarette and my partner gave him one..."

"You let him out of the cuffs?" Olivia inquired irately.

"Well, yeah, there were two of us so I thought, why not? He seemed nice enough," the officer said innocently.

Olivia shook her head in amazement. "If he was such a nice guy, he wouldn't be going to Riker's in handcuffs now, would he?"

The police officers didn't offer any more excuses. Olivia continued, "That 'nice guy' is a known rapist and killer. Do you know what you've done? How could you all fall for something lame like that? That's the oldest trick in the book! What's wrong with you all?"

Stabler stepped in between to get Olivia out of their faces. "Okay, that's enough."

"What's her problem? We just made a mistake," one of the policemen yelled heatedly.

"We'll see how you feel about that mistake if he rapes and kills your wife or mother!" Olivia shouted back at him as Stabler was leading her away. "Their blood is on your hands!"

"Yelling at them isn't helping. The more time we spend here, the more time he has to strike again. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Stabler told her in a low voice.

Olivia slumped down in her seat. "How could they be so stupid? They are supposed to serve and protect the people, not the felons."

"Let's get back to the station and see if Cragen has heard anything," Stabler replied, changing the subject.

Munch hopped in behind the wheel as Stabler was getting in on his side of the car. "We're heading for the station, right?"

Stabler nodded his head. Everyone was quiet. Each person was busy with their own dreary beliefs.

99

Cragen stomped out of his office as they entered the station. "What is going on? My phone has been ringing constantly for the past twenty minutes."

Stabler gave him an incensed look and shrugged his shoulders, "He seems to have overtaken the two policemen while smoking a cigarette and got away."

Cragen looked befuddled. "A cigarette? How did he acquire a cigarette?" He held up his hands before Stabler could answer him. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Cragen turned his back and muttered so nobody could hear him. "Honestly, I don't know why the city wastes its money on some of these cops."

The phone rang and Cragen grabbed it, almost knocking it off of the table. "Cragen... yes, I heard... how nice of them to offer him a cigarette! They deserve more than a bump on the head... by all means, please send them to the hospital to check out a lump on the head while a killer is on the loose!" Cragen slammed down the phone. Everyone held their breath. They sensed he was in one of his surly moods. Cragen returned to the edge of the table and sat down. "Now where would this guy go? Any ideas?"

"He might go back to Lily's house. She would be the most likely person he would go after," Tutuola offered.

Olivia was still. She was the only one who could delve into his mind. She had an idea, but kept it to herself. She didn't want anyone to know yet. She felt it was up to her to find him. Her mind was brought back by the ringing of the phone.

Cragen answered, nodded his head and put the phone down slowly. He had a grim look on his face. "I can give you an idea on where to start. Try the city dump. They found the body of a girl," he said, feeling crushed.

99

They arrived at the site and peered into the hole. A girl was being covered in a body bag. Stabler flashed his badge and everyone backed away from him and let him through. The others, including Olivia, crowded around him. It didn't take long to figure out who had done this.

"It's him," Olivia lamented. Stabler let out a long sigh and put his hands on his temple. He glanced around the crime scene.

"We have no idea where to start looking," Tutuola remarked baffled.

Munch cursed under his breath and glimpsed over at Olivia. She was unusually serene for seeing this happen again. She had a far away look on her face.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance. "Hey, can one of you guys drop me off at my house? I need to take a short breather before I go on with on this case."

"Sure, I'll drop you off on my way to the Coroner's office." Stabler surveyed her apprehensively. "When do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll call you," Olivia responded quickly.

Everyone told her good-bye and she got into Stabler's car. Tutuola and Munch decided to give his girlfriend, Lily, another visit. Stabler eyed Olivia cautiously as she fastened her seatbelt. He noticed that her hands were trembling.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yes, just a bit flustered about this whole thing, that's all," she replied, giving a faint smile. He let it go against his better judgment and started the car. A few minutes later, he pulled up to her house and put the car in neutral.

"Do you want me to stay with you a while?" he queried curiously.

"No, thanks, I'll call you when I'm ready. I just need some time to settle some things," she replied nervously.

She gave him a fleeting look as she hurried out of the car. He felt he should say something, but didn't know what to say. He watched her unlock her door and step inside. He pulled slowly out into the road after a few seconds. He gave a backwards glance at her house as he drove away.

99

"Your suspicions were right," Melinda Warner speculated shaking her head. "These are the exact wounds as the other girl."

Stabler looked saddened. He was hoping it wasn't true. His chest heaved a heavy, long sigh. "Thanks, Melinda."

"No problem," she replied taking off her gloves.

He left the building and a thought occurred to him. He decided to check in on Olivia. She hadn't called yet, but he wanted to make sure that she was alright. His nagging doubts were growing larger by the minute. Something didn't seem right to him.

The house was the same as when he left it. He trudged up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was no reply. He rang it again and waited—still no reply. A slow panic began to form in his stomach. He ran over to the garage and peeked inside one of the small windows. Everything was in order except for one thing—her car was missing.

99


	9. chapter 9

Author's notes: This is the last chapter. I hope you all read the whole story and let me know what you think. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. I appreciate constructive criticism—no flames, please. Thanks for reading it and giving me your input for future stories.

99

"Damn!" Stabler gritted his teeth and ran to his car. He truned on the ignition and sped away.

99

Cragen was chatting with Casey when Stabler burst through the door looking disheveled.

"What did you do? Run all the way from the medical examiner's office? Tell me it's good news," Cragen asked, a bit concerned at his appearance.

"It's Olivia," he bent over the table to catch his breath. "She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? You took her to her house and dropped her off, right?" Cragen ask pointedly.

"Yes, I did. She said she would call me when she was ready. She acted nervous—like she wanted me to leave. After I left Melinda's office, I drove back to check on her and she was not there. Her car was missing from the garage," Stabler babbled anxiously.

"Okay, calm down. Where could she have gone? Let's think," Cragen said coolly.

"I should have insisted on staying with her," Stabler grieved. Munch and Tutuola came in looking discouraged.

"We checked on Lily. He hasn't been there," Munch noted, disappointed.

"We tend to believe her because she's not his favorite person right now since she turned him in. She wouldn't be too glad to see him. She just wants the trial over so she can get on with her life—what's left of it. She still played a part in this little game of his," Tutuola predicted.

"Elliot, did Warner confirm our suspicions on the vic?" Munch questioned. All Stabler could do was move his head up and down. Sensing trouble, Munch asked immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Olivia's M.I.A.," Cragen spoke up gruffly. Munch and Tutuola exchanged glances.

"I suspected something odd about her," Munch admitted. "She seemed too composed."

"Olivia never wants to leave a crime scene," Tutuola calculated.

"Well, now we have to find her along with the killer," Cragen replied with a troubled look on his face. "Where could she have gone?"

Everyone tried to come up with a rational answer, but nobody had a clue where she could have run off too.

"What about her mother?" Tutuola mentioned optimistically.

"Good idea. I'll give her a call," Cragen leaped off the side of his desk to reach the phone.

"I was thinking that she would go to her favorite spot, but she would have had me take her there instead of her house," Stabler contemplated aloud.

Cragen got off of the phone and they all looked at him eagerly. By the look on his face, they knew that she wasn't there.

"All I've managed to do is worry her mother now," Cragen said, dismayed. "She hasn't seen her."

A disturbed look came across Stabler's face.

"What is it?" Cragen inquired hesitantly.

"Who would Olivia blame for all of this?" Stabler licked his lips and continued when nobody answered his question. "Here's an even better question—who would Jacob blame for all of this? Who would they both go to see knowing the other would come also?"

The answer came to them all at the same time. Cragen nodded in agreement.

"We'll take my car," Stabler stated firmly.

Nobody objected and they all piled into his car.

"Let me know what you find out as soon as you can!" Cragen called out after them from the door. Tutuola waved at him as they drove away.

99

They neared Kramer's Village where her father was staying and sure enough, her car was parked outside the building. They got out and walked towards the front door. Everything appeared to be calm, but once they stepped inside, it was chaos.

The lady at the desk had a terrified look on her face. She pointed to the direction of room of Olivia's father. Tutuola told her to kneel down and stay out of sight. She gladly obeyed. They got a grip on their guns and slowly headed for the door.

It creaked open loudly to reveal Olivia standing in one corner pointing her gun at Jacob. The other corner had Jacob pointing his gun at her. At Jacob's side crumpled over on the ground was his father. He had blood spilling out of a wound on his side. The terror he used to cause was now written all over his face—caused by his own flesh and blood.

Jacob's hatred was unmistakable. His eyes glowed with fury. "Oh, good, the gang's all here. The more dead, the merrier."

"You don't want to end it like this, Jacob," Olivia pleaded.

"How should I end it? By giving up peacefully and trotting happily off to prison for the rest of my life?" he spit at her sarcastically. "I don't think so, sis. You had your chance to help me and you blew it."

"You didn't leave me with many choices," Olivia pointed out.

"You didn't need any other choices," Jacob accused.

She tried another angle. "What about your father?"

"What about him?" Jacob snapped, uncaring. "He's useless. I've been doing all of this for him and he won't even speak up for me? He found the words to tell me what to do, but can't defend me when I carry them out? You're right, Olivia. He doesn't deserve to live." He aimed the gun at his father's head. He cringed at the touch of it on his scalp.

"No, don't do it!" Olivia implored. "Think about what you are doing!"

Munch and Tutuola were inching closer to him as he was speaking to Olivia. He looked over at them and caught on to their scheme. "Back off! I'll take down everyone in this room!" They backed away for the moment.

Jacob shot Olivia a hateful glance. "What do you care? He's a monster, remember? 'He deserves to be dead' is what you said to me. Why be so concerned now?

Olivia pondered this for a few seconds. Why did she care? This is what she has wanted for years. For some strange reason, he felt a pang of sympathy for the man laying, bleeding on the floor. Maybe she wanted to be the one to take him down—or maybe she was just too nice of a person to see anyone die at the mercy of another. She has seen it happen too many times.

"Where's your comeback, Olivia?" Jacob said scornfully. "Does it infuriate you that I'm killing him instead of you?" He kept teasing her.

"You see? You are like me after all," he stated with a satisfied look on his face.

"You won't get out of here alive," Tutuola warned him from the corner.

"Who says I want to? As long as I can extract my revenge, I don't care. I'd rather be dead than in prison," he said, as if he could care less.

Olivia couldn't resist looking down at the man she has loathed for all of these years. He didn't look threatening or evil now. His pain was evident. He raised his pleading eyes to her. She quickly looked away.

She didn't want to feel anything for this man. He wasn't worthy of her sympathy. He deserves whatever happens to him. She fixed her eyes on Jacob. This was his moment to shine and he wanted to make sure everyone heard what he had to say.

"All of you in this room are fakes and liars. You pretend to help people but what you are really doing is helping yourselves," Jacob fumed.

"You all commit as many sins as I do. But, it's okay since your cops," he retorted spitefully.

"Can we all name the seven deadly sins? I bet all of you can," Jacob asked pensively. "We can all admit to that, right? Let's see, there's gluttony. Detective Munch, why don't you go and grab some of that Italian food that you all were eating while I was killing that poor girl? Did you get full? Those policemen that you sent me with were a joke. What a couple of lazy sloths. The less they had to do, the better. They probably would have let me drive myself to prison if I asked them."

Munch and Tutuola began to creep up on him. Stabler stayed rooted where he was by the door to watch over Olivia.

"Not so fast, boys. You'll get your chance. We aren't finished yet. Greed—there's a good one. It's human nature to want more—I just want it all. You all love what greed brings—money, power, and girls. You act like you don't, but I know you do."

He paused for a second to look over at Stabler. "This brings me to lust. I see how you look at my sister. You want her. Sure, you have a loving wife and adorable kids, but you can't help but want more. I see the looks, the desires. Don't deny it; we know it's true."

"You're a sick liar!" Stabler yelled as he lunged at him. Munch and Tutuola held him back.

Jacob continued as if nothing had happened. "I don't think so, Detective. You always want to help her and be near her, touch her. I can see it in your eyes. You would take her in a second and not give your wife a second thought."

Stabler's anger was rising and Jacob knew it. He was hitting a nerve and loved it.

"Okay, let's get this moving," Tutuola interjected. "Don't we have three other sins to rant and rave about?"

Jacob was content that they wanted to hear him talk. For once, he was the most important person in the room. "Pride brings a lot of people to their knees. Just think, Olivia, if you would have swallowed your pride and acknowledged us as part of your family, we wouldn't be in this position. All you had to do was help us. But you are too good for us. It makes me sick to see my sister play the good person all of the time. She never hates. She always gets the bad guys. Can't you be evil just once?"

Jacob's expression turned darker and nastier as he continued speaking. "You have your perfect, little life with your perfect, little mother. You have perfect friends who care about you. You have a perfect job. Everyone adores Olivia. She can do no wrong. Everyone despises me," he said in a dejected tone.

"I suppose this is envy," Olivia said dryly. "You have to earn trust, respect and love. It wasn't just handed to me. Nobody can love a person who is so full of hate and destruction like you.

"Thanks for the pep talk, sis," Jacob responded sarcastically. "I gave up on that long ago. It does bring me my favorite sin of all—wrath. It's so much more powerful than love," he mused as he inched his gun closer to his trembling father.

"Anger, hate, pain, all rolled into one." He became ominously quiet. "I want everyone to feel my wrath in this room." He glanced at every person in the room with eyes full of revulsion.

"I want you to feel the twinge of betrayal." He looked over at Olivia to be sure she heard his every word. "I want you to suffer like I have."

Olivia stirred in her spot, but never aimed the gun away from him. "Why should I feel what you've caused in your pitiful life?" Olivia replied vehemently. "This is your fault."

"No, it's our _father's _fault. He made me who I am!" Jacob insisted.

"Blame whomever you want, Jacob. You chose this life. You wanted it—needed it. It's who you are." Olivia shook her head, chuckling. "It's never Jacob's fault, is it? It's always someone else's fault."

She started to make fun of him. "'I wasn't loved enough. Nobody cared about me or whatever else went wrong in my pathetic life.' I don't want to hear it. Lots of people don't get the attention they need, but they don't go out and kill people because of it. The truth is you are incapable of love," she merely stated.

"Where were you when I needed your help?" Jacob growled. "You didn't give a damn about me."

"It wouldn't have mattered." Olivia simply said without remorse.

"Maybe you're right. I guess I should do what I do best." He cocked the trigger on his gun and sent a single bullet riveting through his father's body.

Everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion. Olivia cried out and ran to her father. Jacob was laughing loudly as he then pointed the gun at Olivia. His finger went for the trigger. He knew he wasn't going to be in this world much longer. He wanted all three of them to be together as the family he always dreamed of. He can make it come true with one pull of the trigger. He will finally be at ease.

Munch and Tutuola saw what he was going to do and instantaneously raised their guns and fired at him. He was sent crashing into the wall leaving a line of smeared blood as he fell to the floor.

Olivia was trying to stop her father from bleeding to death when she felt a tug on her jacket. She turned around to see a desperate Jacob. "How can you help him or have any feelings towards him after what he's done!" he coughed in between gasps. "He's a monster!"

"He's my father," she said quietly and started to turn away.

"I did you a favor! You owe me. You won't be in danger any more," he persisted.

She looked down at the dying man on the floor with the pleading, brown eyes. "I never was," she determined.

Jacob now knew that he was truly alone. He was born alone and he was going to die alone. His only sister chose their father over him. His biggest fear had come true. He always craved for the love that his older half sister had. It was always out of his reach.

"I just wanted you to recognize me—love me," he whispered. Olivia closed her eyes and ignored his pleas. He let out his last breath of life. He kept Olivia in his sight as long as he could. He died with his eyes fixed on Olivia.

Olivia quivered as she looked back at him. She really didn't feel much but relief as they closed his eyes and placed him in a body bag. She was grateful that he was the one being positioned in that bag instead of an unfortunate, helpless victim.

She then turned back around to face the man she's detested for all of these years. She remembered when she saw him last. She was so full of hatred. Now, seeing his life fade away, she felt sad and empty.

She too, had felt the envy that Jacob carried around. She didn't have a loving father who read stories to her or would carry her on his shoulders. She was always jealous of the kids at school who proudly displayed their fathers as if they were made of gold. She sorely missed a father to kiss her goodnight when she went to bed. She frequently felt alone.

But she did have her mother. Her mother filled her with love and the courage to go on. Olivia knows that she owes her life to her but can never fully repay her for all she's sacrificed and done. She's made her the person she is today and she's very proud of that. Still, she can't help but wonder what life would have been like if she did have a father.

Tears stung her eyes. She will never know. She grabbed her father's hand but he could barely hold onto hers. They didn't say anything. This was all she had and she couldn't let go. It wasn't in her to hate. She couldn't hate him anymore.

Her father tried to say something. His vision was fading and he started to drift away. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before the blackness took over his world. He closed his eyes and turned away from her.

All that was heard in the room was Olivia's whimpers. Stabler bent over and touched her back. "It's over now. You and your mother can live in peace," he said softly.

She wiped tears away from her eyes. "Yes, it is," she alleged, overwhelmed with sorrow.

She slowly stood up and let the people take him. "I need to go see my mother now," she sighed with no emotion.

Everyone backed up and let her through. Nobody said a word. Nothing could be said to ease her pain and make her feel better.

99

The others arrived at the station to carry on as usual. Paperwork needed to be completed. Cragen had to make a few last minute phone calls.

Stabler finished his work and stuck his pencil back in the holder. He told everyone goodbye and headed for his car. He decided to take a detour to Olivia's mother's house. He stepped out of the car and saw them in the front yard. Olivia said something to her and her mother collapsed on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia just held her mother in her arms as they both cried. Their tears flowed freely and hit the ground.

Stabler opted not to disturb them. This was their time to heal. Stabler smiled and got back in his car. He couldn't wait to see his family after this ordeal. He knew he was very lucky to have them. He drove away thinking about what to surprise his wife with for dinner.


End file.
